The 100th Annual Hunger Games
by Valkyrie550
Summary: The Rebellion never happened. This year's Quarter Quell will be to revive tributes that were once killed in the Hunger Games. They will patch up their bodies and send them back into the arena to fight once more. Glimmer, Cato, and Clove are all revived to be in the games.


**The 100th Annual Hunger Games**

This years Quarter Quell will be to revive tributes that were once killed in the Hunger Games. They will patch up their bodies and send them back into the arena to fight once more. The Victor will be helped fully recover, so that they can go back, and bring a strange kind of pride back to their district.

* * *

**1, **My eyes shot open, and I began to scream with pain. Everything was blurring, and I felt my bumpy tracker-jacker sting pains once again. I looked around, an extremely bright light shining down on me in the pitch-black room. My eyes were swollen up, making it hard to keep them open. I felt a needle jab into my shoulder, and everything went black.

I don't remember much. But I do remember how I ended up on this table. I was dead, for many, many years in fact. I figured they must have frozen my body if I wasn't totally a skeleton by now. But I remember my name, and the painful stings that the tracker-jackers gave me until I was dead.

My name is Glimmer; I was eighteen years old when I died, so that must mean I'm eighteen even now. Unless dead bodies still age, which, I highly doubt they do. So I'm probably at least a thirty year old in an eighteen year old, totally ruined body.

I felt a cold liquid running through my veins when I rouse again. I was propped against pillows in a bright hospital bed. I squinted my eyes against the large light shining down in the small room. There were no windows, or doors, but I figured I was being watched. I looked at my hands with my still blurry visions. The bumps of the stings were gone, my blonde hair felt silky on my shoulders.

I was startled when the wall slid open and a man walked into my room. "Glimmer." I blinked and looked at him, feeling afraid of why I'm here… Why I'm alive… I opened my mouth to speak, but I had forgotten how. I tried to curve my tongue and push the words out of my chest, but only air came out. "Welcome back." He sat at the edge of the bed.

I bit down on my luscious, soft lips that I remember being cracked and splintered with stingers when I woke up the first time. I looked at him as if to ask him to help me. To tell me where I was… To tell him how scared I felt.

"I know this may seem alarming. But you died during the 74th Hunger Games. Do you remember at all what the Hunger Games are?" I manage to nod my head slowly. "Good. Well this year is the 100th Hunger Games; you've been dead for twenty-six years now. This year is the annual Quarter Quell."

Suddenly I understood what was going on. I was brought back for the Quarter Quell. "You'll be put back into the arena once you, and all the other tributes are ready. You'll be retrained though, don't worry."

My eyes widened with anger, and I narrowed them at him. He knew I was about to try and kill him, one of the side effects of dying in the Hunger Games arena, and being revived. He stood up and backed up. Suddenly I felt a burning hot liquid run through my veins, which stung compared to the cold stuff, and I fell back, unconscious.

When I woke up again, I was in a familiar bedroom with large windows that looked out over a city of some kind. I was free from the tubes, needles, and monstrous machines. The blankets were soft and familiar as well. I slowly slid my legs out from under the blankets and got up onto them. I took a bit to steady myself. The legs haven't in fact, been used in twenty-six years. I stepped towards a mirror on the wall. I looked at myself and I couldn't help but smile a little bit. The face that I always looked at, in my reflection. Before I died in the games, of course.

I ran my fingers slowly through my clean, silky blonde hair, admiring my familiar brownish highlights at my roots. I touched my jaw, and left cheekbone. I couldn't believe I was here again… It made me happy. But then I remembered why I was here, and scowled at the reflection in the mirror. Suddenly my vision flashed in white, I almost fell, but caught myself on the dresser. I clung to it until it stopped. I felt light headed. I managed to make it back to my bed and curl up in a ball on top of the sheets.

I closed my eyes tightly, hoping it would go away. I heard screams. I opened my eyes. No one was in here. And I wasn't screaming. I covered my ears with my hands, but the screaming kept going off just as loud. Then I recognized it. I heard buzzing. I heard loud footsteps of Clove, Cato, and Marvel running for the hills, leaving me behind. Clove, Cato and Marvel… Memories flashed through my head of Clove and I in training, the last bloody, painful moments of my life. She never even thought as if she should save me. How foolish I was to trust them… Look where I am now.

I press my hands tighter against my ears, until the buzzing, and the screams fade away. I realize they have been over for quite some time, but I'm still pressing my hands tightly against my ears, and shivering recklessly.

I heard my door swing open, but I didn't bother to see whom it was. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. "Glimmer? Are you alright?" The voice was familiar. I lifted my head to see my stylist, Estella. The same girl who was my stylist, during my first Hunger Games. I stood up and wrapped my arms as tight as I could around her. She hugged me back.

"Glimmer… This is so unfair… I can't believe they would do this." I nodded slowly. I opened my mouth to speak, but immediately closed it again, knowing I couldn't. My legs wobbled underneath me, if it wasn't for Estella's tight grip on me, I would've fallen over. I felt a cold liquid running down my cheek. It felt odd to me, but somehow natural to be crying.

"Do you want to go meet up, with your friend Cato?" My eyes shot open. Cato… I wondered if he had died, or won the games. I couldn't find out since I was, in fact, dead. "They revived him as well." Estella answered the question that echoed through my mind. Cato was alive… He was revived just like I was…

I shook my head quickly. Cato said he would protect me, but he didn't! He said he loved me! He ran off just like Clove, Marvel, and Loverboy did when the tracker-jacker nest hit the ground! She looked at me and tilted her head. I looked at her sadly and hugged her again, sobs escaping my throat.

"Oh and Cato's district buddy was revived too. What was her name?" I thought for a moment, trying to remember who it was that was the female tribute that year… Then the name flashed in my closed eyelids, and rattled in my skull.

Clove.

* * *

**2, **Estella, and my prep team, Mandarine, Micka, and Sophia helped me prepare for the tribute parade. I would be on a chariot with a boy that died during the Hunger Games before mine. I had known him from career training, we never spoke or anything… His name was Devon Michaels. He was rather tall, a strong build, with sharp features, and short, dark brunette hair that could easily be mistaken for black.

He didn't seem to want anything to do with me though. He has a large scar across his face from his death during the 73rd Hunger Games. It was a brutal thing to watch.

Micka's bright, golden lipstick caught my eye, interrupting my thoughts. He pulled me up to a sitting position, and began to pluck my eyebrows. I winced with each rip of its 'fur' as he likes to call it. I used to do this all the time… But then I died. Everything seemed pretty new to me.

"So what were you thinking when you woke up?" Mandarine asked. Estella looked at him and gave him a cold stare. He raised his bright purple eyebrows. Estella cleared her throat. I could tell she thought Mandarine might have made me upset. Bringing back those memories. Plus, I wouldn't be able to answer it anyway. I can't speak. Devon can. I wonder if I'm the only one revived who can't any more…

"Oh… My apologies." He answered bluntly. I swallowed softly as Sophia fixed my now perfect nails, painting them with a hot pink color that hurt my eyes to look at for too long.

"So what are you thinking for the tribute parade?" Sophia asked my almost natural, human looking stylist.

"We have to represent the outfit she wore to the tribute parade, on the seventy-fourth Hunger Games some how. So I was thinking a hot pink, furry dress to resemble her original outfit." I lifted an eyebrow. Hot pink, furry dress… Can't wait to see how that'll be pulled off.

The tribute parade at the 74th Hunger Games, Marvel, my fellow tribute from District 1, was dressed in a hot pink, furry vest. They must be aiming towards that style. Although, Marvel never came across as very… Attractive to me, Nor did he, Clove. But I guess that doesn't really matter, cause he's dead anyway. I found out at lunch that fire-girl and lover-boy had won. They made history with their two-person victory. And that's how District 12 faded into dust. Well now there are eleven districts. Twenty-Two tributes. The more they narrow down the districts, the less exciting these games will be. I couldn't help but wonder how it would turn out in the end.

Katniss Everdeen… The girl who killed me with a nest full of tracker-jackers made it back to District 12 in one piece. She was a smart one.

Once I was finished with the prep team, I was escorted to the District 2 dining room for supper before the parade. I sat down across from Devon who looked polished from head to toe. He laughed a little when he saw my makeup. "Nice…" I agreed that I looked kind of ridiculous. All though, I guess Panem has seen worse of me. This hot pink makeup didn't even compare to my tracker-jacker stung, stiff, limp body. That was pretty ridiculous looking…

I polished my plate of smoked pork, elegant dried plums, spiced pasta, and slices of potato. "Who wants dessert?" Sophia asked cheerfully. I shook my head slowly. Devon laughed.

"I don't suppose dessert would make you look any more plump, then the tracker-jacker stings did." He said bluntly. I felt my eyes grow into cold daggers as I looked at him in disgust. He meant it as a joke, obviously, but he wasn't the one who got stung by a hundred of them at once. It wasn't something I was able to laugh at. It never will be.

Estella looked back and fourth between us, Devon laughing uncontrollably, Devon's stylist, and prep team were all laughing too. I stood up so quickly, my chair almost fell backwards, but I caught it with my unsteady arm. This set Devon off on another laughing spree. I narrowed my eyes roughly at him, before pushing my chair in, and walking off to my bedroom.

He's such a jerk… He always has been! I was disgusted to be sharing a district with him. I was disgusted to have to ally with him. Then I realized he wouldn't be the only one… I would have to face Cato, and Clove again too. I have no idea how I'll take it.

Maybe Cato will tell me he loves me again, and leave me to die to another mutation from the capitol, to protect his own life. I thought I had feelings for him. I thought he would save me if it came down to it. Obviously… I was wrong.

Estella and my prep team to burst into my room with arms full of fluffy, hot pink fabric. Estella took my hand and helped me step onto a little metal, dressing plate. It reminded me of the metal plates in the arena. But obviously, these ones don't lift me up to my death.

They undressed me and began to measure out my length, stretching the pink, soft fabric over my body. Large pins went into the fabric, here and there. Soon they helped me out of it and Estella hurried out of the room with it to get it sewn. My prep team did my hair, and perfected my make up once again. They pulled my hair into a neat, ballet bun. A braid wrapped around the elegant bun and fastened it, into its place. I looked down at my bright nails as they spread a clear, shiny coat over it.

It wasn't long before Estella returned with the dress, fully put together. I always wondered how the capitol could perfect a dress so quickly. Must be some kind of special machine of some sort… But I've never been told other wise. She held it out for me to see, and I couldn't help but smile.

The dress had a light, pale pink, strapless top that glimmered in the bedroom light, matching my name. The dress's skirt was layers, and layers of the bright, fluffy pink fabric. I was helped into the dress, and laced up in the back, kind of like an old fashioned dress. The laces were black, slim ribbon. The top of the dress had black, lace trim to match the ribbon.

Estella tightened it to the point where I had to hold my breath while she tied it up so I wouldn't loosen it up. Once it was tied, she took a hold of my shoulders and spun me around to look at myself in the mirror. I couldn't hold back a grin. I looked beautiful… But also, I looked like myself. The bright pink make up seemed much more elegant with the dress to even out the colors. The black lace, around the breast border of my top seemed to tie it all together.

I turned around and hugged Estella as a thank you. "Come on now, let's get you on that chariot!"

* * *

**3, **The chariots of all shapes, sizes, and horse colors surrounded us as we make our way towards where ours is suppose to be parked. Everyone dressed up, in his or her costumes; there was no sign of Cato or Clove, thankfully… Estella pointed out a silver carriage, with black trim, and black horses. A big black '1' crowned the front of it. She led Devon and I towards it. Devon stepped up, and didn't offer to help me up, even though I was the one with the bad legs…

Estella sensed my anger towards him, and held out her hand. I took it, and she helped hoist myself up onto the silver carriage. She smiled at me and took my hand in both of hers.

"Shine bright Glimmer. Show them who you are." I grinned and nodded. I straightened out my dress. But I froze up when I heard a familiar, cocky voice behind me.

"Here Clove." I swallowed hard. It was Cato and Clove right behind me on their chariot. I tried my hardest to fight the urge back of turning to look at them. But it didn't seem to work. I looked back, over my shoulder to see Cato help Clove up onto their chariot.

The year of our Hunger Games, they wore golden, gladiator like outfits. But this year was much, much better. Clove wore a long, gorgeous golden dress with silver sequins running down in swirl patterns on the side. A silver vine of leafs dressing her head. Cato on the other hand, wore a silver robe with gold sequins in the same pattern, but on the opposite side. He also wore the same headpiece in gold, and I couldn't help but let my mouth fall open in awe.

It wasn't until they turned towards the front, that I spun my head back around, to avoid catching their glance. But I caught it all right…

"Isn't that…? Glimmer?" I overheard Clove saying. I felt every muscle in my body tighten up. Just her voice made me want to kill her with her own weapon. Maybe I would… I could make her suffer, like I did when she left me behind to die in that swarm of tracker-jackers.

"Glimmer." Cato. I could almost see his sweet smile that had won me over the first time. I looked over my shoulder again. He was about to get off his chariot to come see me. But the anthem of Panem saved me from having to listen to his apologies. Our chariot began to pull out of the building. My legs wobbled, and I almost fell as the chariot jerked forward. I found Devon clinging to my arms. He must have caught me… I quickly pulled away and grabbed onto the chariot railing. I looked at him blankly for a moment. Then he laughed. But this time it was different… He wasn't laughing at me. He was laughing, what was to be with me. But I wasn't laughing.

The crowd screamed and cheered as our horses lead all the other chariots out onto the long stretch that lead to the city circle. Devon and I looked around, smiling familiarly. Shine bright Glimmer. Show them who you are. Estella's words echoed in my head. I smiled brightly to the crowd, and began to wave as we passed the long crowds of strange, colorful people.

I glanced up at the screens to see my face on it. Both my smile, and my dress shining in the bright spotlights that lined up the long, marble street. I saw Devon smile sweetly at me, out of the corner of my eye. I didn't let if faze me, as I continued to smile and wave.

When I looked up at the screen again, my smile disappeared. Clove and Cato, standing close together, hand in hand. Their fingers in twined around each other's. I felt my heart drop to my stomach. This wasn't something their stylists would tell them to do. Suddenly the screen flashed on my face, looking like my heart had just been torn into a million pieces.

I felt my face go red as I tried to hide my face from the cameras. I don't know why I'm so upset… I hate Cato, after what he did. I hate him… I think.

As we pull into the city circle, I manage to pull back tears that were threatening to spill out of my eyes. I blinked them away quickly and looked up to watch as President Snow began to give the Quarter Quell speech. He looked much, much older then when I was in this circle last.

"And may the odds, be ever in your favor!" He yelled out cheerfully to end his speech. I didn't feel happy. In fact, I felt the opposite all of the sudden. We were helped off the chariots and lead back into the capitol building.

"You looked beautiful!" Estella said, taking my hands in hers. I grinned softly. "You definitely stood out, with that shining smile of yours Glimmer." She exclaimed, pushing part of my bangs out of my face, and behind my ear. She was happy for me. I know. But I couldn't help but feel the complete opposite about what just happened out in that circle.

* * *

**4,** "Hi… Glimmer." I heard a young female voice say. It wasn't Clove thankfully. I spun around to see a girl from District 4 on the opposite side of the chariot, stroking one of our black horses. I waved slowly to her. "You can't speak, right?" I merely nodded. "Well then, I'm Minnow." She made her way around the horse and held out her hand. I took it firmly in mine. She gave my hand a firm shaking before pulling away.

"I died in the ninety-second Hunger Games. I'm 13." I grinned a little, and motioned to my chariot number, one. She nodded. "Yeah I know."

I saw a glimpse of Clove and Cato, but thankfully they didn't come over here. I think it was Minnow that was saving my butt from their attempt to greet me. "I'll see you in training tomorrow?" she asked. I nodded and smiled. She walked off back towards her stylists.

The next morning, I was roused early to get ready for training. Sophia helped me get dressed, and did my hair in two, perfect fishtail braids. She adjusted the short sleeve on the training outfit. I looked at the bright, white 1 that dressed the sleeve and sighed. I looked exactly like I did during training last time. I loved the braids, they fit me obviously, but they brought back memories. Bad memories.

Sophia led me out to meet up with Devon and make our way to the training center in the basement of the capitol building. Devon grinned, and I caught him looking me up and down out of the corner of my eye. It made me feel embarrassed, or maybe just uncomfortable. I couldn't really tell.

Devon and I walked into the elevator together. "Good luck!" Devon's stylist, Florence called out as the doors shut. I felt the elevator begin to move down the thin, tall building under my feet. Devon looked at me and grinned again.

"You look nice, Glimmer." I wanted to tell him to knock it off, but obviously, that wasn't really a possibility. Instead, I rolled my eyes irritatedly and crossed my arms against my chest. "Come on Glimmer… Don't be like this. It was only meant as a compliment." I turned my head away from him. He was really getting on my nerves now.

Finally the dreadful elevator ride came to an end, and the doors slid open to a long, familiar steel walled hallway. We walked down it, and the gate opened, welcoming us into the training center. We walked to the circle of tributes and waited for our instructions from the head trainer.

It wasn't long before the olive-skinned, dark haired woman came to the center. "Welcome back tributes." She smirked. She walked in slow circles so that she could look all twenty-four of us in the face at least once. I managed to catch eye contact with Cato, but I quickly brushed it off and turned back to the trainer. I kind of tuned out a lot of her words, thinking about what the arena might be like this year. My Dad and I always used to guess what the arena would be like before the reaping took place each year. Then we would laugh when we got it wrong, which we always did.

My Dad. I wondered if he was still alive. And if so, if he knew I was revived for the games. I can imagine him seeing me during the tribute parade and gasping. He probably would have found this whole situation absolutely incredible, giving me a chance to win the games again. But I knew that wouldn't happen. I was brought back just to die again. I couldn't wait to die another painful, slow death. Couldn't wait to watch Cato and Clove leave me behind, for a second time. But I wonder if Devon is different… I highly doubt it, based on what he has acted like so far.

Once the head trainer had finished up the introductions, we headed off towards different stations. The only thing I've ever really been decent with was a bow. But obviously, not quite as great as Katniss Everdeen. 'The girl on fire.'

So I decided I might has well start with that. I make my way to the archery station and pick up one of the sleek, silver bows that I was so familiar with. I took one of the arrows and loaded up the bow with ease. I'm glad I could still at least do that… I slowly pulled back the string, so that my hand was pressed up against my back shoulder. I aimed at the target. I took in a deep breath, before letting the string go, sending the arrow flying towards the target. I missed. By at least, twelve inches.

I turned back around just in time, to see Minnow laughing at me. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she waved her hand. "No, no. You did it all wrong." She walked up to me, and took the bow from my right hand, putting it in my left. I felt my face go red. Obviously I'm not supposed pull the string back with my left hand…

"Try now." She motioned towards the rack of arrows. I picked one up and loaded up my bow, this time it felt much more fluent. I pulled the string back, it felt so natural to me all of the sudden. I let the arrow go flying towards the target, hitting it dead center. I lowered my bow, looking at my work with a soft grin. "See?" Minnow smiled.

I smiled back, before examining my shot once again. "Keep it up, and you'll be very skilled with that bow in the arena." She walked off back towards the knife-throwing range. I caught a glimpse of her talking to Clove there a few moments later. I guess she made friends with Clove as well. Minnow was a under-aged career, I could tell. She was great with the knives.

I heard Cato yell at someone across the training center. I turned around, and saw Devon was the victim. I rolled my eyes, turning back to my targets. "I'll kill you!" I heard Cato yell. "You'll be the first to go, for that!" I wondered what Devon might have done… Or if he even did anything. Kind of like how Rue stole Cato's knife during training for our first games, and Cato blamed it on the boy from district seven. Two of the instructors forced Cato back.

Later in the day, I had returned to the archery station. I had been at the plant station, the fire station, and the climbing station. It was almost the end of the day anyway, so I thought I'd take a couple more shots.

I loaded my bow with a silver arrow with my right hand, raising the bow, and pulling back the string. I took a deep breath, aiming for my target. "Hi there." A voice, inches from my ear said. I let out a soft shriek, almost dropping my bow. I sent the arrow flying into the floor in front of me with a clatter. I spun around quickly, coming face to face with Cato. I stared at him, anger crossing my face. "Nice shot." He laughed. But I didn't do anything. Instead, I slammed my bow against his chest, pushing him out of my path. Out of instinct, he grabbed my arm and sent me onto the floor.


End file.
